Andromeda
by Sonochu
Summary: The old FM king has died, leaving a leaderless planet in his wake. Can young Cepheus take the reins of the FM planet and steer it in the direction of a new golden age, or will they plummet into endless war and chaos? Pre-Megaman Starforce.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Megaman Starforce.**

* * *

Cepheus should've known. He should've known Omega-Xis would be like all the others. Everyone was out to get him just like his brother so had many years prior to this incident, and the rogue FM-ian just proved his point. Showing compassion, Cepheus had given Omega-Xis a position in his powerful military. Not just any position though, Omega-Xis became one of the leaders of the military and had a very respectable position at Cepheus's side. He even let Omega-Xis continue to directly lead his men instead of forcing him to stay out of combat. Any warrior would've seen that as a tremendous honor, but the first thing the mutt does was comitt treason by attacking his comrades and stealing the Andromeda Key, possibly the most important object in the universe?

Cepheus clenched his fists as he continued to sit on his throne. This must've been the tenth time he thought about his most recent betrayal. The king tried to force his attention to other matter concerning the FM planet, but he mind always returned to Omega-Xis. Maybe it was because he was beginning to think of Omega-Xis as family, or maybe it was because his entire planet was now in danger with their strongest weapon turned against them, all Cepheus knew was that Omega-Xis would pay for his betrayal, and his life would be forfeit. Just like Cepheus's brother had been.

And this all happened because the humans had to declare war on him by sending this, what was it called? Brotherband? Who did they think they were fooling with their little ruse of false friendship? It was obviously an attempt to have Cepheus lower his guard so the humans could attack. Pathetic. He had to make them pay. Good thing he had an army of trained viruses to help him do just that.

Cepheus leaned his head against his hand as he closed his eyes. He had been thinking about the subject for far too longer and needed something to occupy his mind. Too bad that the possibly of total destruction of the FM Planet trumps everything else.

The king had to question why Omega-xis didn't use Andromeda in the first place. The traitor knew how to use the key so he could've destroyed the entire FM planet. So why didn't he? Was it leverage?. Was he planning on using it as a last ditch effort to save his life when he is captured?. No, if Cepheus knew anything about Omega-Xis is was that the FM-ian never thought that far ahead. Besides, no traitor was ever allowed to live!

"Sir," Cygnus's body appeared on a virtual screen right in front of Cepheus and his throne. "We tracked the traitor to a lone asteroid near the belt separating Jupiter and Mars. What are your orders, sir?"

Cepheus brought his head up to stare at the screen without saying anything. _So Omega-Xis is heading towards Earth. Or so it seems. Is he trying to seek refuge with the humans, a known enemy of the FM-ians?_

"I just want the Andromeda Key. Anything you do to Omega-Xis is secondary. Just remember though, that the penalty for treason is death."

"Yes, sir!" the FM-ian bird said as he stuck his wing up to give a salute right before the transmission was cut.

Soon Omega-Xis will be dead and Andromeda will be activated on Earth. Those pesky humans won't know what hit them. The last threat to his Excellency will finally be expunged and peace will be restored to his planet. Still, something in the back of his mind told him that this was somehow wrong. Maybe he didn't have all the information yet. After all, the humans weren't supposed to know about the FM-ians so how could they send a declaration of war? That was just his naivety speaking though. Hr thought that was lost a long time ago, back in the days when Planet AM still existed. Cepheus couldn't even remember what specific incident changed him so much, or even why it did for that matter. It was probably a betrayal. It seemed like everything had to do with betrayal because there were so much of them, Omega-Xis, the Am-ians, his mother, his cousins...his brother. Yes, that was it. His brother was the very first person to betray him. He was also the closest. Quite possibly the closest thing the king has ever had to a true friend.

Cepheus got off his throne and walked past his two royal guards. They were supposedly picked from the best of the best and most loyal to the king. In fact, they had to swear allegiance to only the king and not to whatever remained of the council. Even with their devotion, Cepheus wanted to get rid of them. He figured that one or them would betray him eventually and he would be killed. Still, he needed someone to protect him against any assassins and they appeared to be the best choice.

Both soldiers raised their eyebrows at the king's antics but soon fell in line with him.

Cepheus remembered perfectly why he became so paranoid and possibly insane. It all started with his father's funerals so long ago.

* * *

**Sorry for the intro being short. The chapters should at least double in length after this. Just in case you guys didn't catch it, this story will take place before the events of Starforce. I'm not entirely sure if I should continue this though, so any and all reviews help!**

**I will do my very best to remain true to the games and make this the best unofficial backstory I can!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Megaman Starforce.**

* * *

Orion was perhaps the best king the FM-ians could have asked for. He brought Planet FM to it's first ever golden age and was therefore loved by all his people. During the golden age, the FM-ians worked hand in hand with their sister planet named AM. Orion even hunted the animalistic viruses that plagued the galaxy with Sagittarius, the leader of of planet AM. There were small outbreaks of crime and violence like any other place, but they were easily quelled by the FM-ian king.

Then everything had to go to hell. It all started during one of Orion's bigger hunts. He, with a small contingent of his best guards, ventured over to Earth, a fledging planet full of creatures that haven't yet mastered the wonders of electricity. They still had some od the most rare viruses though, and Orion loved to hunt there. One week after his hunt began, a lone soldier came back to the castle and said that the contingent were all ambushed and slaughtered by viruses. The soldier happened to venture onto their remains.

That was why Cepheus was in his current predicament. His predicament being the funeral of the king. Personally, he hated funerals. They were extremely unproductive and only had you mourning the death of someone that was of no use to the FM-ian race anymore. It would make more sense to just bury the body and go back to work. He only went to the king's funeral because the man happened to be his father and he needed to save his image after the stunt he pulled last year. He wasn't really liked by the people after he blamed the AM-ians for the creation of the viruses that ran rampant across the galaxy, so he needed to get back into the public's good graces.

The funeral was set up around a stretch of dirt on the outskirts of civilization. The queen came up with the idea so more people could come pay their last respects to her husband.

Pavo, Cepheus's brother and eldest son to Orion turned to face his brother. "Aren't you happy to see so many people here to say goodbye to father, Cepheus? Even the AM king and his ministers have come."

Cepheus looked to an area near the ritual pyre where a centaur like being was talking to a group of people. Even now that man didn't seem honest. He was hiding something and Cepheus couldn't wait until he found out what it was. "The AM-ians are plotting something and just because I'm the only one who notices doesn't mean it's not happening. You'll all see one day."

Pavo jokingly patted his brother on the arm. "You are too paranoid, brother. This is not how a 30 year old prince should act. You can't live your entire life like this."

Cepheus moved so three guests could pass. "Father lived to be over 150 years old. I have time to live my life however I please."

The older brother shook his head. "A king should not rule with paranoia and military might alone. If you think so then you must be a fool."

"And you must be some foul mouthed Earthling parrot!" Cepheus shouted back, gaining the attention of most of their guests. He immediately quieted his voice and continued. "The council of electors also know of this. That is why I will be king of this planet and not you. I will bring us into a new age of enlightenment and power."

Two more guests walked up to Pavo and whispered something in his ear. He listened to what they said and then faced his brother. "You and I both know that the eldest son always becomes king. It's tradition. Now, I'm going to watch the burning of our father's pyre. Come if you want." Pavo walked away and left Cepheus to himself.

_Why is there this stupid tradition anyway? Who says that the first born is always the best fit to be king? _Cepheus thought as he watched his mother enter dressed in a large white dress that covered her face. The white was supposed to signify her purity from the life of her husband and the independence from his death. Cepheus always thought the idea was stupid since she didn't really gain independence. In her hands were flowers which she placed on the pyre. Next Pavo walked over to a nearby table and grabbed a torch. He tried to hand it to his mother, but she just began crying and looked away. A soldier, who happened to look like a Earth ox, created a small fire in his hand and brought it to the torch, setting it too on fire. Pavo stared at the torch then at the pyre before throwing the torch at the mound of purple wood. Blue flame erupted and soon spread throughout the mound.

_Pavo will only destroy this planet and everything our father created. He is too naive to take the thrown. I'm a better fit._Cepheus thought as he watched all the patrons as they stared into the fire with no emotion. He looked to the right and left of him and, not spotting anyone watching him, began to slowly sneak out of the area to head back to the castle. He was already at the funeral long enough to be noticed by everyone, so there was no sense staying any longer than he had to. Besides, the electoral council should be holding their vote and Cepheus wanted to hear their judgement on the matter before they officially voted. Out of view from everyone else, he quickly jumped onto the nearest waveroad and began his journey to the castle at his top speed. Any passerby's usually paused and glanced at him as he ran past them and kept heading towards his destination. It wasn't everyday that they saw a prince actually run somewhere. They were supposed to be well maintained and in form.. Cepheus forgot that little factoid though as his mind was already preoccupied with thoughts of the council. _What will they be like? _he thought as he passed yet another person. _Will they like my toward questioning, or just laugh in my face? _As Cepheus thought about the subject, the large compound that was the castle got closer into view.

The castle was a huge dome made out of only the strongest elements the FM-ians could find. They even went so far as to take a few diamonds from Earth. After all, the castle should be the most protected place on the entire planet so they wanted the best material. There were also a few towers around the dome for protection in case someone decided to attack, which was a rare occurrence, but you can never be too safe. The guards were currently trying to construct a wall to connect all the towers for added protection, but it wasn't even halfway done. All in all, the castle was a magnificent sight.

"Your majesty," two soldiers clad in red armor greeted Cepheus as they walked past him. He just ignored them though as he reached the gate to the castle.

Cepheus took a big breath of air before shouting at the gate. "I am Cepheus, son of Orion. I request a meeting with the council."

Normally, this behavior would be considered weird, but these were extraordinary circumstances and the council was supposed to remain closed off from the rest of the world, so he needed to get their attention somehow.

Everything was silent for a couple of seconds until a creek came from the gate and it began to open. Two guards on either side of the gate bowed before the prince. "The Council will see you now." one of them said. "They haven't begun their vote yet."

Cepheus nodded his head. "Ok, don't let anyone else inside this castle."

"Yes sir," both soldiers said.

Satisfied, Cepheus continued his walk into the building, his steps getting shorter and shorter the closer he got. _What will the council think? _He thought as he next step got a little weaker. _Maybe they will banish me. I am breaking the royal tradition and they might be upset. _Eventually he finally made it to the building and stood before the door shaking. The guard the normally stood at attention moved to the side. "Inside this building, Prince."

"A-Alright". Cepheus stuttered out as he tried to stop his shaking. He never expected to be this nervous when he approached them. Then again, they do control not only his fate, but the fate of the entire FM world. Sighing, he tried to let out his stress and entered the building.

Inside, there was one lone room that was too dark for Cepheus to clearly see. Most likely so the identify of the council members could be kept a secret. Luckily. A bright light shone in the middle of the room so Cepheus decided to stand there.

"Ah," said a booming voice that Cepheus couldn't quite tell where it came from. "We have been expecting you young Cepheus. What is it you need from us?"

The prince stood as straight as he could and tried to speak. Sadly, nothing came out.

"You're here because you want to be the new king instead of your brother, right?"

Cepheus hesitated for a moment. He was only their to ask for there judgement, but on the inside he truly wanted the crown. "Yes...sirs."

"Well our council is just about to formally decide the new king and it will be your brother Pavo."

"Bu-but" Cepheus quietly got out, trying to contain his anxiety.

"But?" the booming voice repeated.

Cepheus tried to stand his ground and took a big gulp of air. "He isn't as prepared as I am. He doesn't realize the threats beyond our borders."

The doors behind Cepheus flew open and an unknown person entered. "What is the meaning of this?!" a voice sounding exactly like Pavo asked. "Brother. You shouldn't be in here disturbing the council."

A feminine voice spoke up before Cepheus could say anything. "Settle down, Pavo. We were just having a...discussion with your brother here."

"Don't tell me he was spouting his paranoid bullshit again!" Pavo shouted, walking up to his brother.

Cepheus turned around and pointed his finger at his brother. "It is not paranoid bullshit! I am just trying to protect this planet from any and all enemies. Something every king should do!"

A council member was about to break up the two princes' argument, but was quickly hushed by the other members. They wanted to pick the best king and what better way than to watch one of their political arguments?

"You're not protecting anyone! You're just turning this planet into a military state to wipe everyone out!" Pavo yelled back.

"No," Cepheus said with fists clenched and a snarl on his face. "I don't trust the AM-ians that's it. I have no qualms with my fellow FM-ians or even the humans.

"But the AM-ians are one allies! We have many free trade networks with them! You have no reason to distrust them!"

Cepheus looked ready to tackle his brother, but soon realized his emotions and calmed down. "It isn't just a coincidence that the same viruses that ambushed our father are very common on Planet AM; especially when they actually used a strategy to ambush our. That's so unlike the viruses, brother."

Pavo was about to argue that claim, but one of the council members finally spoke. "Silence, sons of Orion. Let us discuss this ourselves."

Knowing that was a demand more than a request, both Cepheus and Pavo reluctantly gave a short bow and left the building. They both stood at either side of the guard as they tried to listen to the discussion. Every now and again there would be a shout or two, but mostly it was just quiet mumbling that neither brother could decipher. After five minutes of this, the brothers were eventually called back into the chambers.

"Okay,: began the booming voice. "There is an even split amongst the council members. Never before has this happened in the council's history because the first born was usually picked. That's why I propose a temporary period of rule."

Cepheus mouth was agape. This was in no way what he was expecting! He looked at his brother who seemed just as shocked as he was. "What do you mean?" they both asked.

The booming voice spoke. "We will cede all power to you until the coronation ceremony in one year. Consider this a test run. If you do well, you will become our first ever king decided by this method. If you fail, then your brother will have his turn at the crown. The council will have the power to void any law, mandate, or treaty you make though. Are we in agreement?" there was a resounding noise of 'ayes' as everyone in the council agreed. "Then on this day Cepheus declared temporary king of Planet FM."

Cepheus gave a small ball and turned to leave, but noticed his brother still standing there. "What does my brother get to go first instead of me?" he asked.

A feminine voice answered this time. "He was the first to arrive here and take the initiative."

Pavo stood there for a couple more minutes until he too bowed. There was no point in arguing with the council on a decision like this. Even if he was able to change their minds, they still wouldn't be happy with his disobedience. "Thank you," both brothers said, neither knowing that starting this day they would both be going on completely separate paths across destiny.

* * *

**Here is the second chapter for Andromeda. If you see anything that goes against the games or anime then please tell me. I never actually played the games so I don't know everything about them. So if you liked this please review, if you didn't then please review and if you are indifferent you should still review. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Megaman or Megaman related.**

* * *

Cepheus put on his robe yet again as he prepared for his meeting with the council. They wanted to get another report on the current situation of Planet FM and what Cepheus was planning on doing next. They did this every month to make sure Cepheus was staying on the right track. Personally he thought the whole idea of the meeting was pointless, but if he had any plans on becoming king then he would need to make the council happy; even if that meant going along with their idiotic rules.

"Sir," one of his servants said as they walked into the throne room and bowed. "Your brother is not happy. He says he wants you to clearly address your plans for the Am-ians this month to the council or he will be most displeased."

Cepheus sighed and walked over to the servant, all the while shaking his head. "I already know that." he said as he began walking out of the room but paused. "Tell him to read the report of my briefing to the council as soon as it's released."

That seemed to satisfy the servant as she gave off a small smile and bowed. "Yes, your excellency."

Even as he said that he still didn't know what he was going to say to the council. Of course he distrusted the people of Planet AM, but he couldn't just declare war on them. That would just anger the council and they would just force a peace treaty. He also didn't know the strength of their military and needed to prepare. On the other hand, he couldn't be friends with the Am-ians either. That would just leave him in the open for an invasion. The only thing he could do was quietly build up a stronger army and prepare them for the imminent attack.

Cepheus shook the thoughts out of his mind and began his journey to the council, passing many groups of guards on the way. They all would stop and salute their leader before continuing their march.

The guard at the council's chamber also gave a salute as the king walked up to him. "Sir, the council is waiting for you. They don't seem happy." he said before stepping to the side and letting Cepheus in.

Cepheus didn't say anything as he walked past the guard and into the building.

After several meeting inside the council's chambers, Cepheus had grown accustomed to the room and no longer felt nearly as nervous as he once did. He found the middle of the room and stood at attention. "Sirs." he said, getting their attention.

There was the standard pause for the council to collect themselves before anyone spoke."What is your latest report on the conditions of Planet FM" the booming voice from months ago asked. Apparently he was the head of the council with all the other members usually following his lead. Their have been instances though where a huge verbal match had erupted due to two opposing sides.

Cepheus kept his expression indifferent and calmly answered." Economically, we have never done better. Almost everyone has a job with only one to two percent unemployment."

"Where have most of these jobs come from?" A new voice asked. This one sounding younger.

"Well, we have some new jobs in entertainment, our industry is booming, but most of these jobs come from the military."

Cepheus waited to speak again as the council began talking. He found out a long time ago it was bad to interrupt a council member while they were speaking.

"Why are you expanding our military. You know that the AM-ians will think of that as a threat!" a gruff voice shouted. This man was almost always against whatever Cepheus did, so it was expected.

The king took a step toward the voice before speaking. "Well the AM-ians have grown in military strength. Why shouldn't we?"

"The AM-ians haven't grown nearly as much as we have! Our military has doubled if not tripled over previous months! I mean, most of our industry is even dedicated to our military complex! And what of the people protesting for the traditional king, huh? You can't just ignore them forever and blame it on your silly paranoia with the AM-ians!"

Cepheus began to rub his temples as he tried to control his anger. This was the reason he hated talking to the council. It seemed like they were always interrogating him like he was some criminal. "Well _sir,_ the protests have slowly been dying down and also have never caused any physical damage, so I don't think I have to do anything about them. It's not illegal to protest against the government after all."

The gruff voice let off a huff but otherwise stayed quiet. Cepheus really wished he knew who the owner of the gruff voice was so he could punch the electromagnetic waves out of him. Sadly, that day would never come.

"Speaking of Pavo, how is he fairing?" the booming voice asked.

Cepheus hesitated to answer. Whatever he said would not look good in the court, but there was nothing he could do to lower his brother's contempt for him. "He still doesn't approve of my plan, saying I'm acting too aggressively and need to trust the AM-ians. He also seems slightly interested in the protests."

"See!? This is only more reason for the protests to be put down!" the gruff voice shouted.

Cepheus didn't say anything. He didn't really have anything to say. Since the start of his temporary kingship, he had been walking a fine line between the council and his people. The council always wanted him to take drastic actions, usually towards his own people, which he couldn't without losing support and just feeling morally wrong. If he supported the people though, he would have to hand over his right to be king. Both sides were terrible to take. It didn't help that Pavo seemed to be fascinated with these protests and almost seemed like he was cheering them. It was starting to worry Cepheus.

"What are your approval ratings?" a feminine voice asked, forcing Cepheus out of his thoughts and back to the topic at hand.

"Last I checked they were around 55%...mam."

No one spoke for half a minute and Cepheus, thinking the meeting was over with, turned around and began walking out of the room.

"Wait a minute," said the booming voice. Cepheus really needed to put a name to these voices. Of course council members was supposed to remain anonymous, but Cepheus really didn't care about their anonymity. "What are your future plans concerning Planet AM."

There was murmuring coming from the members of the council as they argued with themselves. Some saying the voice was overstepping his bonds, others stating that it was possibly the most important issue nowadays. Eventually they all settled down and Cepheus could feel all their eyes on him. He looked down at the ground while he responded. "I plan to prepare for the worst but hope for the best. I'm in no position to do anything, so the AM-ians have to make the first move."

All the council members let out a hmph. None seemed entirely happy with his answer. "Well," said a feminine voice, this one sounding very old and perhaps even wise. "You are definitely not a public speaker, are you?"

"He doesn't have to be. He just needs to be a great leader." the booming voice said. "Your excellency, you are dismissed while we discuss."

Cepheus bowed before walking out. As soon as he left the building he let out a huge sigh. The council seemed particular angry today, for whatever reason that was. They were probably just mad that tensions seemed to be rising across the planet.

"I see the meeting is finally over. Took you long enough," someone shouted from inside the castle garden.

Cepheus turned around to see a two headed being, one head black and the other red, staring at him with pure red eyes. If it was anyone else but Cepheus, they would've run away screaming, but he and the two headed being went way back and were actually friends. "Hello, Gemini." he said. "I see you've made it into the castle."

Both heads smirked, something that still unnerved Cepheus to this day. "Yes, I just wanted to stop by and see how the meeting went. Judging by how you look, not too well." Cepheus grunted in response. "Anyway," he continued. "Did you hear the new rumor that's sprouted up?"

"This better not be one of your stupid conspiracy theories."

Gemini's smile widened as if he new Cepheus didn't like it. "No, this one is 100% true and about the humans." Gemini was expecting a reaction out of the king but got none. Sighing, he continued. "They are apparently trying to create a building that can be put in space. One of their first ever attempts to go into space actually. They can be such simple creatures. Why don't we just wipe them out and get it over with?"

Cepheus began to walk around Gemini and the garden in thought. Interesting, the humans were finally doing something beyond their planet. This was hardly a call for war though, especially when it would create a genocide. "Don't worry about it" Cepheus said. "The humans don't even know of our existence. I'm sure it's nothing.?"

"But sir," Gemini tried to argue. "They could be working for the AM-ians! What if they're a threat?!"

Cepheus ignored him and just waved his hand. "They are too far away to pose a threat."

"Your majesty, your majesty!" someone shouted from the other end of the courtyard. Getting annoyed, Cepheus turned around and shouted back, "What is it?!" Realizing it was a servant, he tried to calm down and contain his temper. "What do you want?" he asked.

The servant ran through the courtyard and stopped right in front of him. "It's your brother Pavo!" We can't find him! We think he fled the castle!"

* * *

**Hurrah! Chapter 3 is up! We only have about a bazillion more to go! By the way, does anyone know in what episode of the anime they show the scene with Pat dying in the car crash? I can't seem to find it but want to use it so I can learn more about Gemini. Well, if you have the answer or just want to say hi, leave a review.**

**Reviews:**

**Guest: Interesting indeed.**


End file.
